Jin Russell
Background The current leader of the community "No Name". Appearance He has tealish green hair and his bangs drop from the outer sides, leaving some space in his middle forehead, with a little piece of hair up top. He has blue eyes. He wears a very long robe which is a sandy colour. While wearing it, you barely see his hands. It fits him perfectly in size, covering most of his shoes. He wears a white shirt with a red shirt type clothing on top of that. The inside of the hood on his cloak is also red. Personality At first, Jin thinks he cannot be a good leader, as shown in Episode 1 because he worries too often. Later, when Izayoi Sakamaki meets him, they talk about winning the Gift Game against Fores Garo. Though he is often called a runt by Izayoi, Jin respects him and listens to what he says. He is also very quiet and feels disappointed when he can't accomplish what he wants too. He is also shown to spend much time in the library with Izayoi to read up more on the stories revolving Little Garden. Partly due to his inconfidence in leading, he works harder to build up his knowledge to make himself an asset to the Community. When it comes to matters of chasity, he can also become quite embarassed in the most awkward situations that Sarah drags him into...Volume 6. Where he and Percher made the group wrap a bath towel around themselves when they had a soak. Relationships 'Izayoi Sakamaki - '''When he first met Izayoi Sakamaki, they had a talk about winning a gift game. At first, Jin did not like his plan but later he understood. As many more gift games came, Jin has been following Izayoi's advice. When Fores Garo was defeated, Izayoi forced him to speak to the people that he and his community will fight the Demon Lords. He is often called "Runt" by Izayoi (Chibi in Japanese). Jin is also seen to be reading together with Izayoi in the library for most of the time. Researching on how to find their lost comrades. Jin also trusts in Izayoi's judgement, often consulting him for important matters such as the vetting of the main points to be brought up in the negotiations. '''Kuro Usagi- '''Jin is like her little brother whom she just cannot stop worrying about. To the point where she was scolded by Izayoi for having so little confidence in her own leader. Jin relies on her the most when he needs someone to catch the problem chlidren who have gone to create trouble again. '''Sandora-' Jin and Lily are her childhood friends. Sandora is very close to Jin and used to bathe together, as she reminded him of their past and wanted to repeat it again in volume6 though it was sternly rejected. 'Percher- '''he summons her back to Little Garden again in Volume 3 in the Battle against the Dragon. She was closed away from them until the atmosphere and their sincere acceptance of her caused her to change in her mindset. At the end of Volume6, she finally became close to Jin and even said that it wasn't fair for Jin to promise to help her achieve her dream when he had so many more problems to work out first. Plot Jin's first big task as the leader of the Community was not shown in the anime but took place much later in the book. He was in charge of the negotiations with the other Communities in the setting up of an Alliance. Wilo O' Wisp, Six Scars, No Name and another Community that has bad blood with No Name before. Gift In the anime Little is known about his gift, but he is able to detect what gift people use like he did in Episode 3 when he finds that the tree tells that a vampire (later known as Leticia Draculair) had cast a spell or gift on Galdo Gasper with ''Beastification. It is later known that Leticia is his former comrade and that this Gift is something else. In the book More was revealed about his gift. The descendent of Solomon, the one who can summon 72 Demon Lords. The ability to summon Demon Lords that have their essence stored in item form. For Percher's case, it is a ring. It is also hinted that his Gift is not fully utilised yet and the Ouroboros Community led by his Highness seeks to develop his Gift if he joins them. Having prepared many Demon Lord summoning gifts for him in advance, they tried to recruit him over by holding everyone else around them hostage. Trivia Gallery Jhg.jpg Russell.jpg 14.14.jpg Episode8 (33).jpg Episode8 (11).jpg Episode8 (10).jpg Jin (1).jpg Jin (2).jpg Other (1).jpg Episode9 (6).jpg Episode9 (4).jpg No Names.jpg Jin X Pest.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male